A need exists for an apparatus that allows a user to type on a keyboard of a hand held device comfortably, ergonomically, quickly, and accurately, without overstraining the user's digits.
A need exists for an apparatus that does not exacerbate preexisting conditions, such as a hyperextension deformity.
A need exists for an apparatus that can promote the healing process for preexisting conditions, such as a repetitive stress injuries.
A need exists for an apparatus that allows a user to roll his or her digits over keys of a hand held device for fast and accurate texting without requiring as much digit movement as in traditional texting.
A need exists for an apparatus that can reduce or prevent the occurrence of physical stress related digit injuries that can occur from the regular use of hand held devices.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.